


星際廢土觀光團

by nonsAnse



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsAnse/pseuds/nonsAnse
Summary: 斜線代表攻受I feel it coming × 少終
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Kudos: 2





	星際廢土觀光團

**Author's Note:**

> 斜線代表攻受  
> I feel it coming × 少終

“这只是这个星球的表层。”托马斯拂了拂石块上的雪，想要看看那上面有没有刻着什么文字，“信号源还在非常深的地方。”  
“千层蛋糕。”  
盖曼说着意味不明的感想，往边缘的方向走了走，稍微张望了一下 。  
确定能量体位置的时候，他们在这个星球的上空停留了一会儿。这个星球的上一个文明将城市建造得层层叠叠，表层几乎能摸到星星，而海洋则在很深很深的地方了。  
但表层却并没有像样的建筑，并且面积相对于下层也并不大，看起来并不是“盖子”之类的东西，大概曾经有过其他的考量。  
“这不是什么都没有嘛。”  
“什么都没有就对了。”  
这是一个适合降落的地方，地面相当平坦，整片区域除了那块规则形状的石头和一段仅露出顶端，丝毫不引人注目的简陋阶梯之外再没有其他东西。  
盖曼走回托马斯旁边，绕着石头打量着。没有看脚下的结果，就是被石块下一个小小的雪堆绊倒，差点摔在雪地里。  
表面的雪在盖曼被绊到时被踢了下去，露出两只头盔。他觉得有些稀奇似地，蹲下去仔细看了看。  
“机械。”再站起来时，盖曼手里多了一个小小的金属片做成的物体。  
金属片像这个星球的城市一样层层叠叠，拼凑成三角的形状，握在手里的大小很合适。  
“嗯，这里还有机械的文字。”托马斯指了指盖曼被绊倒的附近的石块表面。  
“总是这回事。”盖曼把冰凉的金属块扔回头盔的旁边，“走吧。”  
驾驶着着陆时使用的小型载具，两人沿着区域的侧面下降。  
大部分区域都是荒凉的城市遗迹，偶尔有破裂的大型管道，还有扭曲堆积在一起巨大的机械残骸，像融合的怪物，破碎的单片视觉接收器静默地和他们对视着。  
“这样的景象不管看多少次还是很恶心啊。”  
“你死了也会变成那样哦？”  
“我才不会死成那样。”  
“每次都是这样呢，本来的住民见不到一丝影子，只有难以腐坏的机械留下来。”  
“我就是最讨厌这一点。”

“你猜那个火箭里，会不会像罐头一样密密麻麻装满了死人？”  
“哈，别说那种话嘛。”  
全息星图的成像效果已经有些失真，不过还是足以让两人感叹这个星球备用电力的储备，也许多亏了绝大部分电力设施都已经毁坏，留存的那些才得以到现在还能维持运转。  
“而且这种火箭也不像是用来载人的，看这个星图，前两个都飞了没多远就消失了，还在实验阶段吧。”  
“明明都造出了机器人？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
空旷的建筑回荡着两人的脚步，根据一路上所见到的物品的大小，这颗星球上一个文明的主人是平均体型与他们差不多的生物，但在建筑等方面所建造的尺寸，与他们的体型相比又过分地巨大。  
“啊，书。”托马斯注意到地上散落着的东西，停下了脚步。  
“啊，真的。”盖曼捡起了其中一本，然后顺着托马斯的视线看过去。  
“居然是图书馆啊。”  
“说是图书馆也太巨大了吧，我觉得像是档案室的感觉。”  
“没差啦。”  
在约莫几层楼高的书架丛林中，即便是托马斯也要费力地仰着头才能看到靠上的几排。  
“真是，大到都要装升降机了。不知道那些还能不能用。”  
“想拿高处的话我抱你上去应该也可以。啊，最上面就不行了。”  
盖曼用力捏了一下托马斯的手指。  
这么巨大的图书室，光是要逛完就要花上不少时间，两人放弃了看看全部书架的打算，凭眼缘随便挑了几本。  
“能解析吗？”  
“差不多，我看一下。”  
“怎么样？”  
盖曼把它丢在一旁，“没什么新鲜的，不管同样的话说了多少遍，一样还是会重蹈覆辙。”  
“我这本好像和你刚才那本的文字不同啊。”  
“喔——这个星球有一种以上的语言啊，这样的话发生战争也在所难免嘛。”  
“有什么喜欢的要带走吗？”  
“先去找信号源吧。”  
两人将堆在地上的书籍整理好，也许在回来时，它们会作为新的纪念品，用来扩充他们的收藏。

雪后初晴的日子，镶嵌着玻璃的环形建筑闪闪发光，无风的室内，走廊上被阳光晒得暖洋洋的。  
和在以前生活的地方无数次、无数次地一样，两人置身于寂静的美术馆。雕像的眼睛，画作的眼睛，同样静默地注视着久违的访客。  
作品大致上以年代排列，再以其他的规则划分种类。两人偶尔会停下来解析一些作品旁的说明。这些作品来自这个星球的各个国家，各异的风格如今不分彼此地共处在同一个空间中。  
“这个地方，连一块玻璃都没碎呢。”  
“是啊，之前的图书馆也是，所有‘国家’的艺术品和所有的书都收集在了一起。大概是也意识到了什么吧，在灭亡之前。”  
“明明在这种地方就能达成共识。”  
“但还是会进行战争。”  
一块岩画旁便签大小的纸片上的稚拙涂鸦把盖曼稍微逗笑了，他伸手抚平了有些卷曲的纸边。  
“就算世界上只剩两个人，只要意见不合一样会产生争斗。”  
“也许是这样吧。”  
“托马斯，出于我也不知道是什么的理由，现在我要杀了你了！”  
“呼呼，可以呀。”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“不知道——要是只有我的话,，大概会觉得寂寞吧。”  
“那就打不起来啊，我们。”  
“嗯，打不起来吧。”  
“你真无聊，托马斯。”  
“哈哈，是吗？”  
环形的构造不论从哪个方向前进都能以一定的顺序观览作品，在时间已经不再有意义的世界，暂时悠闲地以前进的方式兜着圈子也无妨。  
“……”  
一幅就那样靠墙立在地上的巨大画作吸引了两人的注意。  
“是它了。”  
既如同救赎，也如同地狱的……  
甜蜜的终结。  
“那东西总在这种地方出现，不知道是它的出现导致了毁灭，还是吸收了毁灭的能量它才会出现。”  
“我们总是被‘尸体’吸引过来呢。”  
“靠着别人的死亡前进吗？确实是。不过只要‘活着’，总有一天会死的。”  
“去找那东西吧。”  
太阳已经西沉，夜幕快要降临了。  
没有降雪的迹象，夜晚也依旧晴朗，适合起飞。  
盖曼让鞋跟轻轻敲击在沿路大型的管道上，发出“喀噹喀噹”的声音，盖过了托马斯踩在积雪上的细小脚步声。  
“你很喜欢这里吧。”  
“啊？”  
“之前说要去找那个东西，不过出来以后还想继续走走，很少见啊。”  
“算是吧，美术馆以前和你也常去。去过的地方里很少有星球能把文学和艺术完整地集中留下来呢。”  
“那就留在这里？”  
“嗯——随便啦。”  
“我也很喜欢，而且反正那东西的力量不管是制造一小块独立的时空还是让这个世界重启都足够了。”  
“好啊，也有时间让那些实验品活过来吧。”  
“还有更详细的方面要设定呢，动力源倒是有了。”  
有一搭没一搭的谈话暂时中断，在建筑残骸的影子和寂静的脚步声中，盖曼心情很好似地哼着某段旋律。已经消亡的语言，再一次地从扬声器中流淌出来。

⚡️「Fly me to the moon  
and let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring is like  
on Jupiter and Mars」

“这是什么歌？”  
“不知道，在火箭那边还能用的电脑里看到的短片。”  
“歌也有留下来啊。”  
“大概是偶然吧。”  
“歌要留下来的话有点难啊。”

⚡️「In other words  
please be true  
in other words、

建筑的一半被整片削去了，突然失去了残骸的遮挡，月光瀑布似地倾泻下来，盖曼金色的涂装几乎都要被溶解成覆满整个世界的雪的颜色。  
“啊，”盖曼站在管道上，转过身看向好似触手可及的月亮。  
用月光大概可以酿成香槟。  
“月色真美。”


End file.
